Conventionally, when microinsemination or in vitro fertilization is carried out, a micro-manipulator device, which has a microscope and a micro-manipulator that moves a micro-tool in three-dimensional directions in a visual field of the microscope, and carries out a fine operation such as an injection or suction, has been used (for example, refer to a patent document 1).
A micro-manipulator device described in the patent document 1 is a device which can operate a micro-tool such as a micro-pipette in fine movements under a microscope by remote control under the hydraulic pressure such as oil pressure when an inspection object (sample) such as an organ of an animal, biotissue, or a cell is held or moved, and a fine movement operation such as suction, injection of a liquid, or cutting is carried out on the inspection object.
In particular, when a fine operation is carried out on an inspection object with use of the micro-tool in an actual operation such as microinsemination or in vitro fertilization, a rapid and precise operation is required.